Compact disk changer CDC-F 05, for example, where up to ten different compact disks are assigned to a playback device for reading out and reproducing stored data and can be stored in a magazine is discussed in the Blaupunkt catalog “Sound und Fahrvergnügen pur. Mobile Kommunikation von Blaupunkt. Programm 96/97.” [Pure Sound and Driving Pleasure. Mobile Communication from Blaupunkt. Program 96/97]. In this context, a compact disk to be played back in the assigned playback device, for example, can be selected.